ITS ME
by ImKimParkLee
Summary: [ CHAPTER 2 UP] Lee Daehwi yang cupu dan Bae Jinyoung yang tampan. Bagaimanakah kisah keduanya? Cast: Lee Daehwi, Bae Jinyoung, Other cast Produce 101
1. Chapter 1

**ITS ME**

Cast:

Bae Jinyoung

Lee Daehwi

Other cast Produce 101

 **2007**

"Kakak janji sama Daehwi yah. Kalau sudah besar jangan lupain Daehwi."

"Iya kakak janji sama kamu Wi."

.

.

.

.

.

 **2017**

sudah sekitar 10 tahun sejak perpisahan antar dua orang tersebut. Bae Jinyoung, anak laki-laki yang berumur 18 tahun yang tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan. Jinyoung menjadi idola semenjak dia mengikuti ekskul basket di sekolahnya.

Lee Daehwi, anak laki-laki yang berumur sedikit lebih muda dari Bae Jinyoung, 17 tahun. Daehwi tumbuh sedikit berbeda dari Jinyoung. Dia memilki tinggi badan yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Jinyoung dan badan yang bisa dibilang lumayan kurus. Untuk penampilan bisa dibilang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Jinyoung. Daehwi menggunakan kacamata dan terlihat cupu.

Sebenarnya Jinyoung benar-benar tidak mengetahui Daehwi akan berubah menjadi cupu. Karena sewaktu kecil mereka tumbuh normal seperti kebanyakan teman-teman mereka. Namun saat Daehwi berumur 7 tahun, ibunya membawa Daehwi ke Amerika karena ibunya Daehwi bekerja di sana. Tahun lalu, Daehwi akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali.

Jinyoung sangat syok saat melihat penampilan Daewhi yang sangat jauh berbeda saat mereka berpisah dulu. Rambut hitam kelam, dan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung pemuda yang lebih muda itu, baju kemeja yang terkancing hingga lehernya, membuat Jinyoung merasa sesak walaupun hanya melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Pagi-pagi sekali Daehwi sudah bangun untuk bersiap pergi sekolah. Daehwi langsung menuju meja makan begitu selesai mengenakan seragamnya.

"Wi, tolong bangunkan Jinyoung yah."

"Ka Jinyoung belum bangun eomma?"

"Iya, tadi eomma sudah bangunkan, tapi dia masih belum bangun."

"Baiklah eomma, tunggu sebentar."

Daehwi dan Jinyoung memang tinggal bersama, lebih tepatnya Daehwi yang menumpang tinggal di rumah Jinyoung. Hal ini karena Daehwi tidak memiliki kerabat di sana, dan satu-satunya kenalan ibu Daehwi adalah ibunya Jinyoung, yang sudah dianggap seperti kerabat sendiri. Sedangkan ibunya Daehwi harus bekerja di Amerika demi sekolah anaknya itu. Daehwi juga memanggil kedua orang tua Jinyoung dengan sebutan eomma appa.

"Ka, ayok bangun. Mau sekolah gak sih!"

"5 menit saja de, biarkan kakak tidur sebentar. Kakak ngantuk banget."

"Tapi ini sudah jam 7 ka, nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah."

"Mhmhhnfjhg."

"Kalau kakak tidak bangun juga, kuadukan pada eomma." Jinyoung tidak bergeming.

"EOMMA! KA JIN..." Jinyoung menutup mulut Daehwi.

"Iya, iya, aku bangun sekarang. Berisik sekali sih!"

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, appa, kami berangkat sekolah dulu."

"Hati-hatilah dijalan, jangan ngebut ya JINYOUNG. Ingat! Daehwi sama kamu." Eomma Jinyoung sangat tahu dengan kelakuan anak mereka itu yang suka ngebut-ngebutan dijalan.

"Iya Eomma."

.

.

.

.

 **Ketika sampai di depan sekolah**

"Kamu turun di sini aja ya de."

"Baik kak."

Daehwi langsung turun dari mobil yang dikendarai Jinyoung. Hal ini memang sudah tidak asing bagi Daehwi. Mereka memang berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Namun jangan harap ada interaksi antar mereka di sekolah. Mereka bahkan seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Sebenarnya semua ini karena Jinyoung malu memilki teman seperti Daehwi yang cupu. Karena itu, Jinyoung meminta Daehwi untuk menjauhinya dan berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya di sekolah. Awalnya Daehwi menolak. Tentu saja menolak, memangnya apa yang dilakukannya sampai Jinyong memintanya untuk menjaga jarak dengannya.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _MAKSUDNYA APA KA?" Daehwi bingung dengan perkataan Jinyoung._

" _Ya, maksud kakak, kamu jangan dekat-dekat dengan kakak kalau di sekolah."_

" _Tapi kenapa kak?"_

" _Kamu tinggal ikutin apa kata kakak, susah amat sih!"_

" _Tapi aku harus tahu alasannya ka!"_

" _Kakak malu sama kamu de! Kalau mereka tau kakak temenan sama kamu, yang ada kakak diejekin sama teman kakak. Masa anak populer temenan sama anak cupu sih. Pokoknya kamu ikutin aja apa kata kakak. Paham!"_

" _Iya kak." Daehwi tidak dapat menolak kata-kata dari Jinyoung._

Jujur, Daehwi sangat sedih saat mendengar semua kata-kata Jinyoung. Seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sahabatnya bahkan saudara dengan teganya berkata seperti itu. Daehwi memang paham banyak orang yang menolak untuk berteman dengannya karena penampilannya, namun dia tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang sangat disayanginya itu akan berlaku sama dengan orang-orang yang memandang rendah padanya. Namun apa daya, Daehwi hanya sanggup mengiyakan semua perkataan Jinyoung. Yang terpenting, saat di rumah Jinyoung tetaplah Jinyoung yang Daehwi kenal dulu.

 **TBC**

Annyeong~~~

Terima kasih yang udah mau mampir di ff gajeku ini hehe...

Sebelumnya mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan tema, latar, dan penokohannya. Semuanya murni dari khayalanku saja dan beberapa insprirasi dari ff yang kubaca. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjiplak hasil dari ff siapapun karena beberapa kesamaan yang ada dalam cerita sering terjadi.

Apabila responnya baik aku akan secepatnya untuk mengupdate chapter keduanya _

Thank you...


	2. Chapter 2

**ITS ME**

Cast:

Bae Jinyoung

Lee Daehwi

Other cast Produce 101

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Lee Daehwi! Pinjem bukumu dong, aku gak sempat kerjain pr nih." Ucap salah satu teman sekelas Daehwi, Haknyeon.

"HEH! Enak banget lo nyeon minjam-minjam punya Daehwi. Pergi sana, pinjam punya yang lain saja!"

"Yey, kok lo yang sewot sih Seob!" Haknyeon pergi setelah mendengar ucapan itu.

"Kamu kok bilang gitu sih Seob." Daehwi merasa tidak enak.

"Kamu tu polos banget sih Wi. Dia itu kalo ada maunya aja dekat-dekat sama kamu. Udah, gak usah dipinjamin."

"Daehwi pinjam buku kamu dong..."

"Ini lagi! emang kamu kemana kemarin sampe gak ngerjain pr ho?"

"Hehe lupa Seob, kemarin aku diajakin jalan-jalan sama kak Guanlin. Pulangnya malam, langsung tidur deh."

"Dasar! Pacaran saja terus."

"Sudah-sudah, ini ho bukunya." Daehwi memberikan bukunya pada Seonho.

"Makasih ya Wi, kamu emang teman terbaikku. Gak kayak yang di sebelah kamu tuh." Seonho buru-buru pergi ketempat duduknya sebelum dihajar sama Hyungseob.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketiga manusia itu memutuskan makan di kantin, begitu bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Aduh! Mati aku."

"Kamu kenapa Wi?"

"Aku lupa bawa uang Seob, gimana dong. Aku lapar banget lagi." Daehwi menunduk sedih.

"Udah, biar aku yang bayar wi." Ucap Seonho.

"Ehhh! Sadar diri dong ho. Makanan kamu sendiri aja udah banyak, sok-sokan mau bayarin makannya Daehwi."

"Hehehe."

"Biar aku aja yang bayar ya wi. Kamu pesan aja yang kamu mau."

"Serius Seob? tumben baik."

"YEEEEE, aku kan selalu baik wi jadi orang." Hyungseob membanggakan dirinya.

"Masa?"

"Lo mau gua tampol ya Seob!" Sebenarnya Hyungseob kalau ngomong gak pernah pake lo-gue, tapi kalau dia lagi sebel, keluar deh lo-guenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya, Daehwi sangat beruntung punya teman seperti mereka. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Daehwi, mereka berdua bagaikan langit dan bumi.

Seonho, pemuda satu ini memiliki wajah perpaduan antara tampan dan imut. Memiliki badan yang tinggi, sangat cocok menjadi model. Karena wajahnya yang tampan, imut dan sikapnya yang polos, banyak sekali kakak kelas yang tertarik pada Senho. Tapi ya namanya Seonho, gak bakal peka sama orang yang suka sama dia. Sampai suatu saat Seonho bertemu dengan kakak kelas yang super duper pintar dan tampan yang kini menjadi pacarnya, Lai guan lin.

Hyungseob, pemuda yang mempunya wajah yang sangat imut, namun menolak dikatakan imut. Kalau gak kenal Hyungseob, pasti pada bilang judes, jutek. Padahal Hyungseob gak gitu kok. Kalau udah kenal anaknya asik, bahkan kadang-kadang bikin malu sama kelakuan dia. Hyungseob punya pacar namanya Park Woojin, Cuma mereka beda sekolah. Makanya Hyungseob suka kesel kalo liat Seonho lagi berduaan sama Guanlin, bilang aja iri ya kan hahaha.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Waktu pulang sekolah**

"Wi, aku duluan yah. Udah ditunggu woojin diluar hehe. Bye bye~"

"Aku juga duluan yah wi, Kak Guanlin udah ada di depan kelas tuh. Bye~"

Setelah kedua temannya Daehwi sudah pulang, Daehwi juga segera keluar dari area sekolah menuju sebuah mobil hitam di cafe dekat sekolahnya berada.

"Lama ya kak?"

"Nggak kok wi, temenin kakak ke mall dulu yah. Ada yang mau kakak beli."

"Oke kak. Tapi daehwi laper nih."

"Ya udah kita nanti makan dulu deh, yuk! Nanti kesorean lagi." Dengan segera Jinyoung melajukan mobilnya menuju mall untuk membeli sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Daewhi dan Jinyoung mulai berkeliling mall untuk membeli sesuatu.

"Kakak mau beli apa sih?"

"Mmmm gak tau sih wi. Masih bingung nih."

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Jinyoung mengajak Daehwi ke toko jam.

"Ehh wi, ini menurut kamu bagus gak?" Jinyoung menunjuk sebuah jam tangan merah.

"Mmmm bagus sih kak, tapi aku gak suka sama warnanya terlalu mencolok!"

"Gitu ya. Kalo yang ini?" Jinyoung menunjuk sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam.

"Menurutku itu terlalu glamor kak, Daehwi gak suka!"

"Emang ini buat kamu wi?" Jinyoung mengusili Daehwi.

"Oh iya ya kak hahaha. Terserah kakak aja sih, kan selera orang beda-beda." Setelah melihat-lihat jam tangan yang lain, Daehwi tertarik dengan salah satu jam.

"YANG INI!" ucap Jinyoung dan Daehwi bersamaan.

"Hahaha kok bisa sama wi, mbak saya ambil yang ini" Jinyoung menunjuk pada sebuah jam tangan berwarna cokelat yang berbentuk sedikit klasik.

"Wi, kita main bentar yuk! Sebagai tanda terima kasih kakak."

"Beneran kak? Ayok! Daehwi udah lama gak main." Daehwi berlari riang menuju wahana permainan. Jinyoung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Daehwi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesudah membeli sebuah jam tangan dan bermain, Daehwi dan Jinyoung memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Makasih ya Wi, sudah nemenin kakak."

"Iya kak gak papa, lagian kan aku juga udah lama gak jalan-jalan keluar. Emang jam tangan itu buat siapa ka?"

"Rahasia dong! Pokoknya kakak akan ngasih jam tangan ini keseseorang yang special buat kakak."

"Special?"

"Ayok masuk, ntar eomma marah-marah lagi kita pulang telat."

"Special yah." Daehwi nampak memikirkan kata yang keluar dari mulut Jinyoung.

 **TBC**

Annyeong~~~

Akhirnya chapter 2 meluncur...

Terima kasih banyak yah, yang udah favorite, follow dan komen. Ditambah lagi reviewnya biar tambah semangat ngelanjutin ceritanya.

Maaf juga kalau ceritanya kurang panjang dan kurang memuaskan.

Thank you...


End file.
